mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Jushin Liger (anime)
Sunrise | network = Nagoya Broadcasting Network/TV Asahi | first = | last = | episodes = 43 }} Kodansha | publisher_other = Keibunsha Daitosha Daiso Shuppan | demographic = Kodomo | magazine = Comic Bom Bom | first = | last = | volumes = 2 }} is an anime superhero TV series created by mangaka Go Nagai. Produced by Sunrise Inc. with cooperation of Dynamic Planning (Nagai's own company), the series was originally broadcast on Nagoya Broadcasting Network (NBN)/TV Asahi from to with a total of 43 episodes. A manga series, written and drawn by Go Nagai, was also released alongside the anime, originally published by Kodansha in the magazine Comic Bom Bom from to . This anime series inspired the real-life pro-wrestler, Jushin "Thunder" Liger. The opening theme , which was performed by Yumi Hiroki, is also wrestler Jushin "Thunder" Liger's theme song. The story It is 199X A.D. In Kushiro, Hokkaido, three bodies of Dragonite appear. Possessing overwhelming destructive force, they attack the city. They also awaken the evil Jashin Drago from the holy seal he was trapped in. 200 years ago, Drago was trapped in the seal by a holy warrior with the tattooed mark of the Liger. Assuming that the warrior is dead, Drago and Empress Zara are free to conquer the Earth using their army of biomechanical beasts. Even the Japan Self-Defense Forces are no match for the Dragonites' awesome power. One of the people fleeing is the protagonist, a milquetoast 16 year old boy named Ken Taiga. Unbeknownst to the Dragonites, Ken realizes that he is the descendant of the Liger warrior. In a burst of anger, Ken's Liger birthmark appears, and he rises his palm into the air, shouting the henshin command, "LIGER!" which then covers him in demonic, long-haired biomechanical armor. Ken transforms into Jushin Liger to fight the evil forces of the Dragonite! Main characters * * * * * * * * * * * * * TV anime episodes Source(s) Staff and production notes *Airtime: Saturday, 17:30 - 18:00 hrs. *Network: Nagoya TV, TV Asahi *Planning: Sunrise *Planning coordinator: Dynamic Planning *Production: Nagoya TV, Tokyu Agency, Sunrise *Original work: Go Nagai *Work collaboration: Sunrise *Producer: Osamu Sekita, Toshifumi Kawase, Masao Ito *Direction: Norio Kashima *Scenario: Sho Aikawa, Yoshimasa Takahashi, Toshiki Inoue, Yoshiyuki Suga, Hiroyuki Kawasaki *Animation director: Yorihisa Uchida, Masanori Yamada, Joji Kikuchi *Character design: Yorihisa Uchida *Bio Armor design: Yukihiro Makino *Music: Hiromoto Tobisawa Source(s) Theme songs **1st Opening theme: (lyrics by Yoshihiko Ando, compsition by Takashi Kudo, arrangement by Tatsumi Yano, song by Yumi Hiroko) **2nd Opening theme: (lyrics by Yoshihiko Ando, compsition by Takashi Kudo, arrangement by Tatsumi Yano, song by Yumi Hiroko) **1st Ending theme: The Fire (lyrics by Yoshihiko Ando, compsition by Takashi Kudo, arrangement by Tatsumi Yano, song by Yumi Hiroko) **2nd Ending theme: (lyrics by Yoshihiko Ando, compsition by Takashi Kudo, arrangement by Tatsumi Yano, song by Yumi Hiroko) **Insert song: (lyrics by Yoshihiko Ando, compsition & arrangement by Hiromoto Tobisawa, song by Yumi Hiroko) **Arranged theme: Ikari no Jushin (lyrics by Yoshihiko Ando, compsition by Takashi Kudo, arrangement by Kazuo Nobuta, song by MIO)(not used in the original series, but widely available in several music collections) This was one of the first TV anime to feature two opening and two ending themes, a tendency that has been followed since then by several TV anime. The Ikari no Jushin, besides being still by Japanese wretler Jushin Liger, has been used by the Hanshin Tigers as the climbing theme of pitcher Hirotaka Egusa. It's one of the anime themes that has been in constant use even after the TV show ended. Manga The manga, which was originally published in Kodansha's magazine Comic Bom Bom, was not published in tankōbon format by this company. Instead, it was published by Keibunsha, Daitosha and Daiso Shuppan. *'Keibunsha' (Keibunsha Comic Han, 1990) *'Daitosha' (St Comics, 1999) *'Daiso Shuppan' (Daiso Comic Series, 2002) Media Home video The TV series was released in VHS format by King Records in 1989 and 1990. The whole series was released in DVD by Geneon Entertainment in two DVD boxes of 4 discs each, with standard numbers GNBA-1230 and GNBA-1231 and released in and . Music The anime has generated the following records and CDs, all of them produced by King Records. Appearances in other media The theme Ikari no Jushin appears in both its original and arranged versions in these CD music collections. Jushin Liger appears in the Wii video game Super Robot Wars NEO. See also *Jushin Liger the pro wrestler. *''Jushin Liger: Fist of Thunder, the 1995 OVT tokusatsu film. References External links *[http://www.sunrise-anime.jp/sunrise-inc/works/detail.php?cid=82 ''Jushin Liger (anime)] official website at Sunrise Inc. *[http://www.nagoyatv.com/anime-history/index_d.html?page=data/data15/data15.html Jushin Liger (anime)] official website at Nagoya Broadcasting Network *[http://www.geneon-ent.co.jp/rondorobe/dvdbox/BIO_ARMOR_RYGER/ Jushin Liger (anime)] DVD-box official website at Geneon Universal Entertainment *[http://www.mazingerz.com/SF/LIGER.html Jushin Liger (manga)] at The World of Go Nagai webpage *[http://www.d-world.jp/dv/gonagai.php?action=jushinraiga Jushin Liger (manga)] at d/visual Category:Sunrise Category:Action anime and manga Category:Anime series Category:Anime of 1989 Category:Japanese television series Category:Manga of 1989 Category:Science fiction anime and manga ja:獣神ライガー zh:獅虎獸神